A Gift for Shy Violet
by Robert Teague
Summary: It's Christmas in Rainbowland, and Shy Violet is lonely.


A Gift for Shy Violet  
  
A Rainbow Brite Christmas Story  
by Robert Teague rteague@bellsouth.net  
  
Copyright 1999 by Robert Teague This story is written solely for the entertainment of Rainbow Brite fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, providing no changes are   
made, except by me. Revised 2/4/2000. Further revision 9/17/00.  
  
Author's note: This story was inspired by Cyanne's Christmas story, "Patty's Blue Ribbons", and takes place at the same time. I advise the reader to read that story first. The question of what the other female Color Kids do for boyfriends was never addressed in the series, so I'm trying my hand at it.  
  
  
Shy Violet quietly closed the door to her Keep, not wishing to disturb Patty and Buddy, who were standing by the Christmas tree, apparently exchanging gifts. She had caught a glimpse of a deep blue ball ornament and some new hair ribbons. There was very definitely something more than just a close friendship going on there.  
  
She sat back down at her desk, intending to make some more notes about her current project, but found it had lost its appeal for now. She closed the file, then the word processor, then closed down the computer for the night. She finished off her mug of cocoa and went upstairs to her bedroom. Getting into bed, she put her glasses on the night stand and lay down on her back, putting her hands behind her head. With the lights off, the only illumination came from the moon, shining in through the windows. She stared up into the darkness, thinking.  
  
Everyone in Rainbowland had been discreetly watching Buddy and Patty ever since they had "discovered" each other. They were slower to move than Red and Lala had been, but they were inching toward a romance. She wasn't jealous of Patty; Buddy didn't interest her as more than a friend any more than Red did. But she was envious of what they had found with each other. She wished, not for the first time, that she had a boyfriend too.  
  
Since the two male Color Kids were taken, who did that leave that she knew? Krys and Brian. Krys had an attitude problem, and while Brian was sweet, he wasn't interested in science. Her favorite Sprite IQ was a good friend and companion; intelligent and knowledgeable, but not what she needed. But it was so hard. Few people knew about or visited Rainbowland, and her own shyness complicated matters. She always wondered what a new person would think of her, since she was proud of her knowledge and intelligence, and unwilling to act like someone she wasn't and hide it.  
  
Maybe she should go visit Orin on Spectra for advice. The old Sprite was the wisest person she knew. Yes, that was an idea. She would go see him the day after tomorrow. A course of action decided, she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was Christmas Day. Rainbowland had adopted the Earthly holiday, mostly because it was a time of color and joy. Everyone ate breakfast, talking excitedly. They all loved to give and receive gifts. Patty and Red were not there, having gone to Earth early in the morning to make sure of the Christmas colors.  
  
After breakfast, they gathered around the tree, and Rainbow passed out the gifts. Cards weren't necessary--the gifts were wrapped in paper that was the recipient's color. Violet could tell what her gifts were just by the shapes of the packages: books. She made a big deal out of each one, of course, since she knew getting them had meant trips away from Rainbowland.   
  
The gifts she had given seemed to be appreciated, as well. The look of happiness on her friends faces as they opened them was a great reward. She was glad Christmas was now part of Rainbowland's   
culture.  
  
She took a minute to examine the ornament Buddy had given Patty. The blue was endlessly deep, the changing hues and shades mesmerizing. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.   
  
She shook her head in amazement. That Buddy had artistic talent was a complete surprise. Never, in all the time she'd known him, had he ever given the slightest indication of interest in art.  
  
"It must be the influence of his relationship with Patty," she thought, and in the midst of her friends and family, suddenly felt very alone.  
  
She became aware that the other Color Kids had started warming up their voices to go caroling.   
  
Violet excused herself, got her coat and cap, and left the Color Castle.  
  
Watching her go, Tickled Pink turned to Rainbow Brite.  
  
"What's wrong with Shy Violet?" she asked.  
  
"I think she's lonely," answered Rainbow.  
  
"Lonely? But she's with us," said Pink.  
  
"Yes, but sometimes, that's not enough," was the answer.  
  
Outside, Stormy had started snow falling about daybreak, and it was now several inches deep. A hush was over the land; the only sounds were the hiss of a light wind, and the crackle of snow. She crossed the moat, and walked slowly toward Violet Valley. Sounds of merrymaking came faintly from the Sprite houses she passed.  
  
She went on until she could see and hear nothing that wasn't a natural sight or sound. Alone, she stood in the cold and snow, and wondered about her own feelings. She was lonely, but somehow the idea of being with anyone, even her close friends, was unappealing.  
  
Suddenly, up ahead, she heard the sound of someone walking through the snow. It was coming from around a spur of rock that jutted up from the edge of the Valley. It wasn't a Sprite because the stride   
was too long. The other Kids were out caroling in the Sprite village by now. Could it be Murky, up to something? She decided she'd better find out.  
  
Walking as carefully and quietly as she could, she crept up to the rock, and peered around the corner.  
For a second, she thought a mirror had been set up there. A face framed with violet hair and glasses was looking back at her, less than a foot away. Then she realized the face was that of a boy!  
  
"OH!" they said in unison, and stepped back from each other, blushing furiously.  
  
Violet looked over the newcomer, and he did the same. He was dressed in a violet outfit with white trim that looked much like Red's, but without the cape and flash. Several pouches were attached to his belt, and she could see gadgets and antennae sticking out. In one hand, he was holding a small sensor device.  
  
It took several tries before she found her voice. "H-hello, and w-welcome to Rainbowland," she said. The boy blushed even deeper, if that were possible, and suddenly realized his mouth was hanging open, and closed it with a snap.  
  
"H-h-hello, I-I-I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said, "I'm prospecting on this planet, looking for a source of the mineral called Color Crystal." He held out his hand, revealing several small pieces of red, blue, and yellow crystal. "I seem to have been successful in my quest."  
  
"Yes, this world contains the primary source of Color Crystal within a twenty-three parsec radius. Unfortunately for your quest, it's already been claimed," she answered.  
  
His face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry for trespassing. I'll leave, now." He turned and walked away, putting away his device. She stood and watched him leave, her shyness making her voice stick in her throat.  
  
"What should I do?" she asked herself. She tried to call to him, but couldn't make a sound. He disappeared around the rock, and was gone. She stood, snow falling around her, and sadness welling up inside.  
  
Suddenly came the sound of rocks falling, and a wail of fear. She took off in that direction. There was a steep, rocky crevasse up ahead, and the path skirted the edge of it. Following the stranger's trail, she came to the point where he had slipped. She looked down through the snow. There he was, just getting up and  
looking around.  
  
"Hello?" she called, "Are you okay?"  
  
He looked up at her and adjusted his glasses. "I'm fine, but I seem to be trapped. Could I possibly trouble you further, and request assistance?"  
  
She looked around, but the snow had covered anything that might be useful in getting him out. "I'll go get a rope," she called, "Expect my return in approximately ten minutes."  
  
"Thank you," he replied.  
  
She ran back to the last Sprite house she had passed, and knocked. When they opened the door, she explained what happened. The Sprites got a rope, and came with her to help. She threw down the end, and he tied it around himself. With the help of the Sprites, she got him back up on the path.  
  
"Thank you all so much," he said to both her and the Sprites, "I knew that cliff was there, but slipped on some ice."  
  
He put out his hand. "I'm Amethyst, a Color Kid in charge of violet Starsprinkles at home."  
  
Hesitating for just a second, she took it. "I'm Shy Violet. I too am a Color Kid, in charge of the violet Starsprinkles here."  
  
"What an amazing coincidence," he commented, wiping off the snow that clung to his clothes.  
  
"Yes, I calculate the odds as...three point five to the exponent twelve against," she said.  
  
"Mmmm...I concur with that assessment," he answered. Suddenly he shivered.  
  
"Come with me to the Color Castle, and I'll get you some hot food and drink," she said.  
  
"Very well, I find your offer irresistible," he answered, "Which way do we go?"  
  
They headed back down the path, and when the got back to their house, the violet Sprites who had helped with the rescue bid them good-bye, and went inside.  
  
The two violet Color Kids walked along, ignoring the cold and snow, getting better aquatinted.  
  
As they came within sight of the Color Castle, Amethyst suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Are there others there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we have a full compliment of Color Kids," she answered.  
  
He blushed and looked down. "I-I can't," he said.  
  
Violet took his arm. "I know it's hard," she said, "I have the same problem. Please. I know the others will want to meet another Color Kid. And I want Canary Yellow to look you over. She's our doctor. You'll be very welcome."  
  
He adjusted his glasses again. "Topaz is our yellow Color Kid, and he's our doctor too." He stood for a minute, thinking. Finally he looked at her, and seeing the worried expression on her face, felt his fear of   
meeting new people melt away. "Very well, let's go in," he said, "I don't imagine it's really very different from Opal Hall at home."  
  
She smiled, and they finished the walk arm in arm.  
  
The others were, indeed, very keen to meet another Color Kid, and made him welcome. Canary checked him over, and except for a scrape or two, found him fit.   
  
Amethyst told them all about his home. He and his friends did the same thing as the Color Kids of Rainbowland for a part of the galaxy many light years away. All the Kids there were named for gemstones, and their leader was named Fire Opal.  
  
No, he answered, when he was asked, their supply of Color Crystal wasn't running out; he had decided not to wait until it did to find a new supply. So he had been on many planets looking.  
  
He was fascinated by the Christmas holiday and decorations, and they had to explain all about it. He promised to tell the others about it when he got home.  
  
Amethyst agreed to stay for several days, taking the rare opportunity to meet other Color Kids, and get a bit of rest.  
  
That evening, Patty and Red got home, very tired. But when they heard about him, they had to meet this new Color Kid.  
  
Still later, Patty and Buddy met by the tree so she could give him her gift. It was a private moment, and Violet didn't want to disturb them by walking through, but she waited impatiently for them to finish and go to their respective Keeps so she could take Amethyst and show him her laboratory and projects. They hadn't had a chance to go, before.   
  
The next day found the violet Kids at the Color Console, discussing the various innovations they each had made to make the job easier. Amethyst and Violet had really hit it off, and found in each other a kindred spirit.   
  
Watching Violet with her new friend, Tickled Pink sidled over to Rainbow and spoke to her in a low voice.  
"Doesn't Violet look happy now?" she asked.  
  
Rainbow smiled. "Yes, she does. I'd have to say that she's gotten a gift she really wanted."  
  
The End  



End file.
